


I'm Blue (Da ba dee da ba die)

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: Yo, listen up, here's the storyAbout a guy that lives in a blue worldAnd all day and all night and everything he sees is just blueLike him inside and outsideORThe one where Sokka is a news reporter and a certain vigilante starts making the news. Oddly enough, a producer for the news station always seems to mysteriously show up as soon as the Blue Spirit slinks away...
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I'm Blue (Da ba dee da ba die)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippingTrash4Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingTrash4Life/gifts).



> Trigger Warning: This is a quarantine fic, so if you ain't in the mood to hear about it I understand. But I just felt like I had to do it. Can you imagine Sokka in 2020 dealing with people over a "rigged" election and antimaskers who are fighting science and like doctors?? Ahhh, I had to do it to him.

“Thanks Joo Dee, for Channel 3 News, this is Sokka Varrick reporting live from the Sozin Industries Building. A source confirmed with me that there is a hostage situation unfolding. Channel 3 will continue to update and report live as the scene progresses.”

The voice in his ear piece confirmed that he was indeed off the air. He jammed his work phone to his ear as it dialed Mai. She didn’t get a chance to greet him as Sokka pleaded, “Dude, Mai, I know I’m a junior reporter and all, but a guy could really use a crew right now, ya know?”

Mai already sounded bored, “Sokka, the cops shut off every entrance and exit into downtown. No one can get to you. And you’re the only press person there, so you have to keep reporting, this is an exclusive for us.”

Sokka saw Toph walking over to him and quickly ended his call, “My source is comin’ gotta go.” Toph stood on the other side of the barricade looking more serious than normal. She scratched her cheek, “Uh, Snoozles we have a problem… Aang is the hostage.”

If there had been water in Sokka’s mouth he would have spit it out, “What do you mean Aang is the hostage??” Toph shrugged, “Sharp shooters finally got an eye on him and they described his tattoos exactly.”

“Shit, shit, shit,” Sokka muttered. He was about ready to burst into tears, “Aang’s too young to die.” Toph rolled her milky eyes, “We’re gonna get him out of there Snoozles.. It’s just this is super weird. They haven’t tried to contact us to tell us what they want in exchange for Aang."

_ In exchange for Aang _ , as if he was a cool Pokemon card to be traded for. But Toph was right, that was out of character in a hostage situation. 

Toph got called away by another officer and Sokka thumped his turned off mic against his forehead. He did not want to be here reporting on one of his best friends being a hostage for fuck’s sake, but he already called Mai and Mai wasn’t gonna send any back up, so he better put his big boy pants on, because he can hear the voice in his ear go, “Live in 3..2...1.”

“For Channel 3 news, this is Sokka Varrick, still reporting live from the Sozin Industries building. At this time, Republic City Police have not given an official update, but my sources have informed me that the group responsible have not tried to make contact with the police. We’ll update with more as the situation continues to unfold.”

Before he can dive deeper in a panic about Aang, there’s a commotion in front of the office building. Sokka saw Aang step out and he was relieved for a minute, until more people walked out of the building. A man with very large sideburns stepped out next with swords crossed over his neck. Panic washed over Sokka, but he had the presence of mind to text Mai to get him on the air asap, because she wouldl kill him if he doesn’t get this. 

The sword wielder stepped out behind sideburns guy, wearing a terrifying blue mask, his arms locked in place pressing the matching blades over the other man's neck. Was this actually real? Was Sokka dreaming this? He’s reported on some weird shit, but this just took the cake. 

The voice in his ear cued that he was on air and Sokka went into reporter mode, “Good evening folks. It appears the situation has escalated here at Sozin Industries. The hostage is now in police custody. What’s this?... Folks it appears the former hostage is saying that the masked man saved him.”

Sokka watched as Aang ran out of the police’s grasp to shield the creepy blue masked guy. Aang was shouting that the guy had saved him? This had to be some weird sort of dream. The police dropped their guns, the mask guy (person?) actually tucked and rolled away like some fucking ninja. How in the fuck is Sokka supposed to report on this? Toph cuffed the sideburn guy at Aang’s direction. 

“Well folks, the hostage has made it to safety and the suspect has been apprehended. We’ll continue to provide updates as the situation unfolds..”

He felt his work phone buzz. Mai huffed, “What the fuck was that? Was that a vigilante for fuck’s sake?” Sokka resisted the urge to run a hand through his wolf’s tail, “I have no fucking idea.” She answered in a clipped tone, “Well find out.” She hung up before he could reply. 

Sokka saw Aang in the back of an ambulance being checked out. Sokka texted him to let him know he’s nearby, but he knew the cops won’t let him through the barricade right this minute. Toph shoved sideburns guy in the back of a squad car, so he won’t get an update from her until tomorrow morning. 

Sokka’s eyes scanned the scene, but then he heard an all too familiar voice beside him. He pulled up the blue mask that had been around his chin when a raspy voice asked, “Everything ok?” Sokka wanted to say this is the weirdest scene he’s ever seen in his life. He wanted to say he’s worried about his friend, but he holds all that in, because Zuko fucking Sozin doesn’t care about anyone but himself. 

Sokka turns to look at him. Zuko’s wearing a black turtleneck and skinny jeans with black boots. If Sokka’s life were The Devil Wears Prada, Zuko would be his Miranda Priestly. Yes, Zuko always looked impeccable, but he was also a megabitch and he just so happened to be a producer for Channel 3, but luckily for Sokka he didn’t have the displeasure of working with Zuko often, being a lowly junior field reporter and all. 

When he first saw Zuko the guy was gorgeous, like super model stunning, even though Sokka had never seen a supermodel with a scar like that across half their face, but Zuko was way out of Sokka’s league. They couldn’t be more opposite. Zuko was always meticulously dressed from head to toe in black and he was always so serious. Sokka on the other hand, tried to stay as upbeat as possible, even though reporting on the shitshow that was 2020 was enough to depress anyone. 

Zuko’s eyes looked unsure. It was the only part of his face Sokka could see behind the black face mask covering his nose and mouth. Sokka remembered to answer, “Uh yeah, everything’s fine. Just waiting around to see if I can get any interviews. How did you even get here? Mai said they blocked off all the entrances to downtown.”

Zuko shrugged, some of his chin length black hair falling in his face, “It was a pain in the ass.” Sokka nodded, “I’m sure it was, but I mean you can go, I got this.” Zuko tilted his head, “I’ll stay, you’re a junior reporter, you shouldn’t be out here by yourself.”

Sokka rolled his eyes, part of him is surprised Zuko even knew who he was. He countered, “I was doing just fine until you got here.” Zuko’s gold eyes glance at him and Sokka almost saw something like regret flicker in his gold eyes. 

Zuko craned his neck and spotted the diner behind them. He asked Sokka, “Want a coffee? We’re probably gonna be here all night.” Sokka nodded and Zuko walked away, his silky black hair blowing as a light breeze passed. 

Sokka turned back, looking at the scene, but Zuko’s confusing behavior was all that was on his mind. All the interns hailed Zuko as the Firelord, for his fiery temper, but he was getting Sokka coffee, which was definitely way below Zuko’s pay grade. 

Sokka didn’t want to admit it, but it felt comforting to have someone else from the station with him. This was the biggest story he had probably ever reported, definitely the weirdest, that’s for sure. 

Being a reporter hadn’t turned out to be anything Sokka expected. He liked being a showman and he liked facts, so he felt that journalism was the way to go. He had busted his ass at small TV stations all over, but now he was actually on a major news network in Republic City, but he was still just a field reporter, which meant he didn’t get a crew and he didn’t have regular hours. Sokka worked day and night by himself. He tried to attend the production meetings when he didn’t have to be out in the field, but his need for sleep usually outweighed his need to see his coworkers.  Mai told him to jump and he just asked how high. His phone buzzed at all hours of the day and night, pulling him from his bed and out in front of the camera that he had to set up by himself.

To top it all off, a pandemic had hit, so whatever interaction Sokka had with people was even more strained and limited. He hadn’t been able to fly home to see his family in months and everything was just weighing on him.

Even though Zuko probably could not give a single flying fuck, the warm cup he handed Sokka said, _I’ve got your back_.

Instead of divulging any of the many thoughts swirling around in his head, Sokka sipped his coffee, waiting to see what happened next. 

**Author's Note:**

> The News reporter/blue spirit AU was requested by Shippingtrash4life soooo huge shoutout, because I would have probably never made it through my 31 chapter behemoth of a kinktober fic without their support. This is is definitely flexing new writing muscles for me. I feel like I'm not strong at writing action scenes so we'll see how it goes... 
> 
> The rating is M because I have a potty mouth and maybe it'll turn into E later? Who knows, I just like to have options and people get too attached to the T rating. 
> 
> Ohhh and if you don't know the song reference in the title it's Blue by Eiffel 65. I was tempted to name it 50 shades of blue, but I knew all you perverts would think it was related to 50 shades of grey so I scratched that


End file.
